


flash after a shot

by tfjihoons



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Oneshot, how to tag, idk what to tag really, model!irene, photographer!seulgi, was supposed to be more steamy than that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfjihoons/pseuds/tfjihoons
Summary: “Hi, it's been a while.”yᴏᴜ ᴜꜱᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴍy ꜱᴍɪʟᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜy ᴅɪᴅ yᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜy ɪ'ᴍ ᴄʀyɪɴɢ ɴᴏᴡ?





	flash after a shot

**Author's Note:**

> dnksjkdnd hi this is my first time writing an rv fic im really thinking about how im supposed to make a proper ending for this one
> 
> hope you enjoy the first chap!

" you're like the rainbow in my life,

your presence brought me back to life,

the sky used to be so dark i couldn't see a thing,

then you blinded me with the light you bring. "

 

* * *

 

 

"So, what are you trying to tell me now?" Seulgi tried to sound irritated atleast but she couldn't really change her own schedule even if she tries to because everything had been final before her confirmation. She's been working in this industry of photography since she was 20. The beauty of nature and the story behind pictures inspired her to takes pictures. She doesn't really regret any bit of her decisions when it comes to the career that she chose but- today, it seems like she regrets it at some point.

"Seulgi— _eonnie,_ come on, it's been 2 years since you last saw her anyway. You just have to move on." Yeri replies with a faint smile on her face knowing what Seulgi had gone through back then.  _Move on? Easy for you to say._ Seulgi remembers everything so well the pang on her chest is still there whenever she reminisces her memories with her back in high school.

Bae Irene. The girl everyone is head over heels on. Even the girls admire how pretty her porcelain skin is and her face just screams goddess. And, Seulgi couldn't agree more as a matter of fact she sees that face almost everyday. Because of her roommate card. And they've been best friends since she moved in their shared room. Seulgi thinks she's lucky enough to be around Irene like that. She didn't expect how things turned out after the graduation ball they attended.

_"Why don't you date Sehun? He seems like a good guy to me anyway." Seulgi wobbles trying to balance herself even with her tipsy state. Irene only laughed as a reply before helping her stand. Seulgi's arm around her shoulder while Irene's arm is wrapped around Seulgi's waist. It's quite funny how Seulgi actually warned Irene not to drink so much when she know her own tolerance when it comes to alcohol._

_"Why would I date him when I have you?" Irene mumbled but Seulgi heard it too well to let it pass. Irene is not really hiding his affection towards Seulgi but- she didn't want to lift her own hopes up when it can all be just a mere joke. But this time she won't let this slide. So, with all the confidence and courage she has at the moment of being tipsy she leans down to lift Irene's chin to give her lips a peck._

_But it seems like Irene was expecting more than just that. And that's how they ended up all tangled limbs with clothes strewn all over the floor from the door now on either one's bed but who cares anyway- Seulgi sold the other bed in an auction the week after._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for them BDKGFUGAKGFAKGFK SORRY


End file.
